The Unbearable Rabbit
'The Unbearable Rabbit '''is the continuation of Shallow Beds. Plot The story begins with Zoë continuing her narration to Min. Right after Bun-bun leaves, Torg realises that's too late to make deeper beds to his garden with the end of summer, but enlistens Riff to create a mechanism of defense for what remain of his garden. At first, Riff refused and even used sentient Apps on eletronic devices to chase Torg out, but Torg used his own App to please Riff and earn his cooperation. Riff's defensive mechanism consists in a electric fence coupled with armed sensors and guarded by the vicious robot dog, Sirli (one of the sentient Apps whose consciousness Riff transfered to the robot) with a single objective: kill any non-human animal that approches the garden, particulary small mammals. Meanwhile, Bun-bun's stolen car run out of gas, and with the closest gas station being four miles away, the only person with a gas can next is a gruff old man named Jessup. When he refused to share his gas and even threatened Bun-bun with a gun, Bun-bun beat him up and started to use him as a horse. When they reach the gas station, a forester informed to Bun-bun that a female bear is scaring way the campers due to her being to close to camps while trying to protect her cub. In reality, it's a male bear using his girlfriend's cub to scam the campers into submission since no one has guts to face a mother bear protecting its cub. Realising the trickery, Bun-bun easily bullies the bear into submission and manipulates the situation to his favor by sending the cub to Kiki's temporary care while the bear and Bun-bun continue with the "''mother-bear" sceme, but now stealing money instead of food from Humans. Situation soon got tricky, though, when the police started to chase Bun-bun's car while the squirrels conviced the bear cub to aid them on their raid against Torg's garden, which they planned at the worse moment possible since Riff finished the defenses of the garden. After Zoë fed Kiki, the ferret learned of the dangers that awaits her squirrel friends and the cub, but when she tried to warn them, the squirrels accused her of being a "double agent" and refused to listen. Fortunately, Kiki accidently earned Sirli's loyalty and obedience, and the robotic dog helps her to shut down Riff's defensive mechanism while the cub and the squirrels steal what remains of Torg's vegetables, much to Torg's and Riff's shock and dissapointment. Meanwhile, as it became clear that the cops would eventually get them in the car chase, Bun-bun successfuly use Jessup to temporaly distract the police and to flee from the car, leaving the bear to his own fate. Knowing that he has no chance to escape from the cops, the bear disguises a money bag like a cub to once again fool them into letting him get away. The cops quickly saw through the ruse, but the bear managed to escape uninjured with the money. The bear has no time to celebrate, since the cub and his mommy confronted him over what happened. The bear tried to use the money to compensate, but Bun-bun (faselly claimming to have found her "kidnapped" cub) convinces the true mother bear to hand him the money, and the male bear is forced to face his girlfriend's wrath unassisted. Category:Stories